1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic card connector, and more particularly to an electronic card connector having improved shielding for electrostatic discharge protection.
2. Description of Related Arts
Taiwan Patent No. M419263 discloses a card connector including a housing, a number of contacts, a lever, a cam, and a shell enclosing the housing. The shell includes a first elastic spring extending backwardly and downwardly and a second elastic spring bent downwardly. The first elastic spring has a bending portion and the second elastic spring has a dimple protruding downwardly. The bending portion orientates the lever and the dimple resists the slider when the slider movable in the sliding groove. Taiwan Patent No. M504370 discloses a card connector including a housing, a number of contacts, a lever, a cam linked with the lever, and a shell enclosing the housing. The shell includes a spring punched downwardly from a top wall and a projection located at the spring. The spring is resiliently resisted against the cam, when the lever is sliding in the groove.
However, the ejector is easy to move along an insertion direction or a transverse direction to produce noise or static electricity.
An electronic card connector having improved shielding shell is desired.